conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LGBT rights in Future World
IMPORTANT USE EITHER Template:Yes or Template:No when answering yes or no objects (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) TM you forgot to fill in Cascadia's details. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't? I'll add it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wut? Epic page/me fail FTW. lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That is an old post and yes, this entire argument should be deleted or it will be continued but talk pages should not be locked unnecessarily. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Gender Change hiya super warmonkey, you know the difference between gender marker change and the sex change operation in the law right? cuz the gender change is changing the legal marker on ID's and birth certificate while the other is the actual surgery. so ASA doesn't allow which one, legal change or surgery? its weird to ban the surgery cuz its unenforceable and you allow buttsex and gay marriage so i dun see the point. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 11:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The surgery is not allowed. But I don't understand how you can be a dude and change your marker to female. So both aren't allowed, I guess. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How does one ban a surgery? Doctors are not allowed to perform the surgery in the ASA or if you get one in Everett or Thailand, you will be arrested? how you can be a dude and change your marker to female" Works like this, bro: DUDE ----> Surgery ----> CHICK therefore License ID goes MALE -----> FEMALE (or vice versa for CHICK -----> DUDE) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's banned in the AS. You cannot have the surgery done within the AS, but you're not banned from the country if you get it done somewhere else. And you cannot change your marker if you're originally registered as the opposite sex. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Allowing gay marriage and changing your sex are way two diffrent things. Why you hating on your gender so much that you want to change, people should accept the fact your a male or female. You were born that way. -Sunkist- 12:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't get KK started, she likes trolling people that don't understand and if you offend her she'll rip ya a new one. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I've only heard that men could become ladies, and then my cousin told me about how women could become men by doing an addadicktome -Sunkist- 12:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really sunkist, you could say the same thing about gay marriage. why do you have to like the same sex why not just be straight? but its not that simple. this is not some random psych disorder you can wish away, treat with meds, pray to god for help (LOL PRAY THE GAY AWAY) or beat out of a child. it's a serious deeper condition caused by genetics and chemical development of the fetus before birth that causes these things and there is genetic and chemical matches of the human brain between women and trans-women that don't match between trans-women and men (and gay men). you cant just be the way you were born. its like forcing you to be the opposite of the way you feel, you'd kill yourself and thats how many people like me are when forced to stay the way they don't feel. my brain is a chick's and no medication, therapy, prayer or beatings can make a woman's brain be a man or a man's be a woman's. the body must match the brain and the choice is to either kill yourself or change your body. it's on CNN right now how a family had a feminine son and they sent him to a detention center where they beat him and tried to force him to be a man. he killed himself. it's a girl's brain, there's nothing you can do. I suffered and my life was falling apart before I turned into a chick. I was depressed, hated everything and withdrew from society, which many transgender people do when forced to live the way they don't identify. it got very bad and I finally made the change and I'm quite happy and much better in life. I can guarantee I would have committed suicide had I tried to live as a dude for the passed 4 years I've been a chick and that's because I'm not a dude. *Transsexualism i dun wanna be explicit regarding how surgeries are done but they don't "add" the part persay to women becoming men. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 13:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) We need to stop funding to sex change, and to medical science that can fix the mind not to hate his/her body because of gender confusion. Really its not what you look like, its fact you can have babies or not, why do people who get sex changes think they are changed when really they not? Its a waste of (sometimes) welfare money or personal money that could go to poverty or helping the sick. -Sunkist- 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That's not something you should have said. LOL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Self indulgence is somthing sad, think of other people for a change! I see you trollin' you be haten' -Sunkist- 13:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I wanna RAAAGGGEEE so hard, i'm not sure if he is serious business... WELFARE LOOOOL. welfare couldn't pay for even the most basic of operations, this is cash that we have to earn by working and no welfare poor people are entitled to my earned money. your tax dollars, at least here in America, don't fund sex changes at all. i have to pay the thousands out of my own money to do it. the sick are just fine and get billions of dollars from the government but you wanna know why the sick are still sick and not cured? cuz the corrupt medical industry half asses treatments to cancer patients, HMO's drop people's coverage when they get cancer or refuse to pay for the expensive treatments they need. medications cost too much because the health insurers, pharmaceutical companies and hospitals rack up prices and retarded Republicans refuse to allow universal healthcare for the 46 million uninsured Americans in my country. even 9/11 workers are given half assed treatment or none at all. don't blame me for getting a vag installed, blame the Conservatives and Repubs in the government for FUBAR'ing our healthcare system. Oh ya, I'm transgendered and in accordance with our cool laws I can't give blood and i doubt my organ donor release is valid when they find out i'm a he/she lol. not my problem that my perfectly healthy organs and blood are denied by the government and led to a poor sick child's death. the same people like you that refuse to understand passed those laws. i work, i do my taxes (to a government that doesnt give a sht about me) and i'm still whined to about my desire for surgery and my body parts are viewed as diseased because i happen to be immoral to Christianity. and poverty? how long have we pumped UN services into Africa and its still dying? nothing short of a full scale invasion and bitchslap of the African continent will fix that place from the wars, mass rape, terrorism, genocide, poverty, disease and famine. i'm not sending my money to a country where the leading war lord groups will take it to buy ammunition for their civil wars. but you see, this is the free world and i have the right to use my own earned money the way i want and this is also my body and my mind and my life and even if some magical brain altering medication existed (which can't cuz then it could turn real women's brains into men too, which would be horrifying), i can do whatever i feel like, because that's what freedom is. my money, my body, my life, lol don't hate. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 14:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Freedom, quite the greatest thing mankind can have, yet we spend it on sex changes. If you really did have a sex change, you still a man, you can't have babies from your womb. Male are what carry the sperm, women are what carry the egg. Sex changes are pointless, your still a man, live with it. -Sunkist- 14:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Discrimination will not be tolerated, good sir. She is far from a man. Disregarding everything she explained in the two walls of text above is quite ignorant. As she said and as is fact, "live with it" is not an option. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That good sir, would be called lieing. I'm not discriminating, never did I say it was evil, bad or wrong that he wants to become a she. I said its a waste and medicaly its impossible to change your sex and its truthful. If I were to discriminate him, I'd not allow him to work on any of my pages, nor allow him to talk to me becuase of his ideals. Never did I say any of this. -Sunkist- 14:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) "he, him, his" and "you are a man" are offensive terms to refer to a trans-woman as. It's deeply rude for people like her. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Medicaly, truthfully its a fact he is a he. Would it be offensive to me that he is trying to leave my gender, and its deeply rude to say that all poverty is ALL in Africa and the fact Africa is all but civil wars. -Sunkist- 14:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I would ask that everyone stop arguin. It is clear that everyone has their own opinions on this matter, and you should agree to disagree before this gets out of hand. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not quite arguing as much as attempting to educate and inform and it is on topic in regards to the article and could possibly change the stances of some countries laws regarding the topic minus some more heated debate which always happens and is understandable in controversial situations. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I am for legalizing transgender-stuff, but why does the body have to match the brain? The body match is just genetics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) This is something KK specializes in but from what I know about her, her transition and transgender in general, she wants to be a woman because her brain is a woman's therefore she wants her body to match the brain so everything is female or in Mr. Sunkist's view, as female as possible with current technology. Hell, 25 - 50 years from now with genetic engineering, you may be able to change the XY chromosomes to XX and with organ cloning, etc grow her a uterus but for the moment that's what they do to be who they are. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, genetic engineering to change your genes will definitely be possible by 30 years. And her brain is not a woman's, it is female. It can fit in any body. But there's nothing wrong with changing yourself anyway. I would get my Y chromosome extending to include all the genes on my X chromosome to kill any genetic disorders. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ANY DISCUSSION REGARDING THIS MATTER SHOULD BE FORWARDED TO CHAT!!!!! Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC)